Sucker for Pain
by KawaiiEyeliner
Summary: Because nobody else felt the warmth in that monster's touch, and nobody else noticed that little curl of her lip or the flush in her cheeks or the rush of her pulse or those other tiny human traits. Smutty drabbles/oneshots for the Tyzula Advent Calendar.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter I  
_** ** _Monsters_**

* * *

Ty Lee was sitting by Azula's side.

Because nobody else felt the warmth in that monster's touch, and nobody else noticed that little curl of her lip or the flush in her cheeks or the rush of her pulse or those other tiny human traits.

Ty Lee was noticing all of those things right now. And they were beautiful, even in this immensely awkward moment. This day, abandoned by Mai and Zuko, alone together, in awkwardness (because they kissed and oh god no one trained them how to deal with that even if they trained them how to kill a man multiple ways).

Azula broached the topic first, as she should. "Maybe we should talk about what happened."

Ty Lee fumbled for words before she just leaned in and kissed her (and hoped she wasn't going to die because that would be terrible but then again not the worst way to die). She did not have the words to explain that she did not regret it.

Azula didn't kill her. Azula raised her hand to Ty Lee's cheek, drawing her back into the kiss when she faltered and moved away. Ty Lee wrapped her arm around Azula's waist, letting her wrist lay across her lap. The princess's lips moved against hers slowly, and she draped her arms around Ty Lee's neck. Ty Lee shifted, taking a chance and tightening her arm around Azula's waist, sinking back towards the princess's plethora of pillows and hesitantly pulling her down. If they go down, they go down together. They promised that once (but Ty Lee could not remember exactly when).

Princess Azula moved with Ty Lee, her lips hovering against her best friend's (are they still best friends or are they more or are they less or…?) and let Ty Lee lay her down between the acrobat and the wall. Azula seemed about to reconsider and Ty Lee panicked but then she shifted herself closer and their tongues met. The princess whimpered quietly, the sound sucking the air from Ty Lee's lungs, and Ty Lee leaned her body against Azula's, her hips tilting forward.

Ty Lee pulled back, her fingers twitching away from where they'd drifted to her hair.

"What is it?" Azula asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I just started to panic," said Ty Lee.

"Just be calm about this." Azula was anything but calm about this; she was completely shattering to pieces internally, but at least she could _hide it_ like a woman and not a girl.

Their lips brushed together. Ty Lee eased herself towards Azula, deepening the kiss but still letting the princess lead. She feared getting swept up. She feared coming on too strong to someone who felt the absolute need to control everything and everyone.

Ty Lee did not want to lose this.

Azula wound her fingers into Ty Lee's hair, her tongue snaking into her best friend's mouth. Ty Lee slid her free hand over Azula's waist and her fingers worked under the hem of her shirt and she pressed her palm against the soft stretch of skin just above the waist of her pants that had caught Ty Lee's attention so often. She wrapped her arms around Ty Lee, her kisses shifting to Ty Lee's jaw as Ty Lee murmured her name.

She lowered her lips and bit down on Ty Lee's neck. Not hard enough to hurt. Like a monster of the unexplored world softly surveying.

"Can I t-touch…" Ty Lee trailed off, heat rushing to her face.

"Yes," said Azula and Ty Lee was so impressed with her (she always was).

Ty Lee blushed, dropping her face against the crook of Azula's neck, smiling and pressing a kiss to her skin. She shifted her hand, looking down between them and smoothing it over Azula's shirt. Ty Lee began to falter again and Azula grabbed her hand and slid it up under the fabric. Azula arched her back, pressing into Ty Lee's hand as she cupped her breast.

And Ty Lee's fingers shook lightly against her impossibly soft skin.

The door burst open and Azula all but threw Ty Lee to the floor.

"I have to talk to—!" Zuko stopped. Azula thought that perhaps even he—in all his lack of situational awareness—could realize that he served no purpose in life but to fuck absolutely everything up for everyone.

"You can't just burst into people's rooms," Azula said harshly, tugging at the fabric of her shirt. "You're apparently a prince again. Act like it."

"Oh," was the best he could stay.

Ty Lee stayed out of it.

She was not about to step between a beautiful monster and her prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II  
_** ** _Hurricane_**

* * *

They were trapped indoors by the howling wind and pounding rain.

"I love being inside during thunderstorms."

"This isn't a thunderstorm," said Azula over the noise of the gale. "It's a _hurricane_. Those are not supposed to be fun." She turned to the window. "I hate water."

"That's not that surprising. You're a firebender and stuff, you know," said Ty Lee, edging closer to Azula.

They now were very close on the bed. Thunder crashing, lightning occasionally choosing to illuminate the dark room, overpowering the few candles that made shadows dance on the faces of two young women who were pretending not to be in love.

Ty Lee touched Azula's wrist then changed her mind and turned it into an awkward pat and then turned away.

Azula remained still as a statue. Cold, beautiful, like ice.

Finally, Azula touched the side of Ty Lee's face and turned it towards her. Her heart pounded more fiercely than the violent rain as she touched her lips to those of her friend, ex-friend, best friend, enemy. Something. She was something.

Ty Lee leaned in, closer, deepening the kiss, closer.

"Your hair is so lovely out of that braid," said Azula as the kiss broke. A strange thing, an unexpected thing (Azula never complimented anyone). "You should take it down more often."

Ty Lee could deny Azula nothing—that was the problem, wasn't it?—so she unwrapped the faded light blue ribbon and unplaited her hair. Azula's hand slid into her tresses, her fingers briefly massaging Ty Lee's scalp before combing out her long, brunette hair. It fanned over her body, over the breasts barely covered in the wet heat of monsoon season.

And Ty Lee kissed Azula again. "You're—this is kinda different."

"A lot of things are different, aren't they?" Azula said, sitting back on her haunches. "Yet, you're here right now for some reason. You could be in any room of this palace."

"I wanted to be with you. I like to be around you." Even at her worst. Even in those nightmares. Ty Lee wanted to be with her.

"That never changed." Azula hesitated. "But I don't think this should progress. I know what happened last time we got this… close. You stabbed a knife in my back."

Ty Lee's heart shuddered in time with the thunder of the storm. A tree cracked and fell to the flooded ground outside.

"I know I did," was all she could say.

"We had potential, I think, in retrospect. Then again, you only followed me for, what? What? You flipped sides so easily that I imagine you felt I forced you."

"I didn't. I believed in you. I still believe in you," Ty Lee said earnestly, hastily, breathlessly.

Azula pursed her lips and averted her eyes.

They were in silence, but the world outside raged loudly.

Ty Lee at last continued, "I still believe in you or I wouldn't be here. I'm still in l—"

"Still in…?" Azula smirked wickedly and Ty Lee wanted to vanish.

"I'm still in love with you," admitted Ty Lee. "That's why I'm in this room. Because I want to be with you if I die in this storm."

"You have never died in a hurricane before."

"This one is the biggest on record."

"I cannot wait until they blame that on my brother."

They both exchanged a wry smile.

And Azula kissed Ty Lee again. Ty Lee pressed against her harder.

In a moment, there was a flurry of clothes amongst the flurry of hail.

Another kiss. Another. Another.

Ty Lee's mouth moved down to Azula's nipples, where she sucked them into her mouth. It wasn't until she fell back and they fell together and another tree fell to the ground that Ty Lee lowered her face to her ex-girlfriend, ex-friend, ex-best friend, ex-enemy's center.

At the first flick of her tongue, Azula arched off the bed, but Ty Lee gently pinned her thighs open before they could snap closed. They both ad done this many more times than their first, although not with each other. Her mouth was unforgiving as her tongue slid between her folds, thrusting inside her, then circling the bundle of nerves at the apex.

Ty Lee moaned against her princess, the vibrations making that girl gasp, and when Ty Lee nipped her gently with her teeth, Azula practically shrieked. It felt better than she had imagined. And maybe—yes—yes she did imagine it more than once with this woman perpetually… _around_.

Softly, a little hesitantly, Ty Lee pushed her thighs open again to plunge her fingers inside her while she sucked on her clit, and Azula's hands fisted in her hair, tugging her closer. When she felt the familiar tingle surging at the juncture of her thighs, she pressed her ex-love closer; the acrobat didn't seem to mind, opening her mouth wider over her, and she came with a cry of a forgotten, hated, always-remembered name.

The princess barely had time to recover before Ty Lee was kissing her, his tongue sliding against hers so she could taste herself there.

"Yeah," whispered Ty Lee as the kiss broke. "I'm still in love with you."

That much was obvious.

Thunder crashed. Lightning flashed.

Azula kissed Ty Lee again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER III  
_** ** _ADDICTED + HOMEWRECKER_**

* * *

Princess Azula was addicted to her pain. Ty Lee could see that. Perhaps Azula could see it too.

Ty Lee also could see that she wanted to heal that pain. She was just as addicted.

Yet, she became clean. She married the second love of her life, and left Azula behind. But whenever she was around that addictive substance, she could not help but wonder how her life would have gone if she stayed by Azula's side, stayed in her bed. Weathered storms with her.

Ty Lee was visiting Ember Island with her wife, Suki. They were at a reunion with Zuko and everyone else who struggled to make time for each other. Ty Lee doubted she would be invited if it weren't for whom she married. They all arrived to the unhappy realization that Zuko brought his sister along with him.

 _"_ _She's in a lot of pain," said Zuko when Ty Lee confronted him. "I'm afraid to leave her alone."_

 _"_ _If she wants to die, she'll die. She always gets what she wants."_

 _Zuko furrowed his brow. "Not always."_

Ty Lee was halfheartedly making a sandcastle in the dead of the night. Suki went to town with Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka. They left the Fire Kids alone together. Ty Lee decided to avoid Princess Azula by—

"Are you playing in the sand?" asked a voice behind Ty Lee.

"Oh, uh…" Ty Lee felt her cheeks heat up.

"That is so cute. You simply felt the need to sit down and play in the sand like a little girl."

"I guess I did," whispered Ty Lee. She hated the warmth blossoming in her chest. She kissed Suki goodbye not thirty minutes ago. And she loved Suki. She loved Suki more than she loved Azula.

"May I join you?" asked Azula, and Ty Le knew it was not a request. It never was.

Azula did not have any tangible power. Not anymore. But she still had power over Ty Lee, no matter how independent Ty Lee became. No matter who Ty Lee married or where Ty Lee went.

"Of course." Ty Lee beamed at the woman making her heart go too fast.

They made a sandcastle in silence for a while. Ty Lee thought that maybe she could survive this without hating herself or being unfaithful to the wife she loved.

Azula was the epitome of a homewrecker.

No, no. It would be Ty Lee's fault. Ty Lee knew that deep down, even if Azula was easy to blame. Very easy to blame.

There it came. The addiction to the surface.

Because Azula said, "You have sand on your face," and reached up and pushed her fingers along the line of Ty Lee's jaw, smirking victoriously as Ty Lee leaned into the contact.

This was new. This was old. This was everything between them.

This was Ty Lee returned to her sweet nectar of agony, an addict left helpless.

Azula kissed her and continued. Ty Lee closed her eyes and savored it and hated herself for doing so. Hated herself so much.

"You don't have to do anything," Azula explained in an eerily soft tone. She never spoke so tenderly. Never. Maybe she wanted this as much as Ty Lee did.

Ty Lee pulled Azula down to the sand in a kiss that made the princess draw sharp breath. Azula responded hungrily, kissing Ty Lee as though she were trying to drink her soul. Ty Lee's hands ran through raven hair as she slowly dragged her tongue along Azula's bottom lip. Azula opened her mouth and tasted the hint of cinnamon on Ty Lee's tongue as it gently massaged her own.

It was wrong but it felt right.

They undressed until they were pressed naked against the sand.

Azula ran her hand slowly up across Ty Lee's body and hit the soft roundness at the bottom of Ty Lee's breast. Ty Lee's eyes flicked open and she thought about reconsidering. She decided against it and pressed their lips back together.

She loved the smoothness of Azula's fingertips, the coarseness of the sand beneath them, the slickness of Azula's tongue running down her neck, creating a delirious state.

Ty Lee knew she would never do this again. She hoped so, at least. So she would savor every last moment they had together.

Azula wrapped her lips around Ty Lee's nipple and probed it gingerly with her tongue. Ty Lee gazed in utter and pure reverence, absorbed by the goddess paying attention to her.

Every touch and kiss felt like milk and honey.

Azula laced wet kisses along Ty Lee's inner thighs, getting steadily closer to the Kyoshi Warrior's center. Her fingernails gripped Ty Lee's thighs as she bit and kissed the tender flesh until finally placing her hands underneath Ty Lee's backside and in an agonizingly slow movement dipped her tongue inside the other girl.

Ty Lee arched her back.

The waves lapped at the shore and the sandcastle began to disintegrate.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER IV  
_** ** _DANCING_**

* * *

There was no music playing but they danced together anyway.

That night, Princess Azula's words were icier than the weather outside, but she burned like liquor on a fire. Ty Lee tried not to think too much about it. She managed to convince the princess to spin in circles, clinging together, sweaty and half-dressed; that was a victory.

It distracted Azula from that blizzard of hurt and hate.

As they began to slow, Azula began to remember everything. How she spiraled. How she was partially through a very rewarding breakdown before Ty Lee managed to tug her attention away. Ty Lee saw it in those beautiful golden eyes and smiled softly before running her fingers gently up Azula's jaw and cheek, at last threading them through silky black hair. Azula softly exhaled. It was the good kind. Like a freezing cold person kneeling beside a warm hearth.

Azula wanted to be angry, but she saw Ty Le sweetly smiling in the most loving and adoring way, her bottom lip sliding between her white teeth as she bit softly into it. It stirred something in Azula that she tried to ignore on a regular basis.

They slept with each other a few times, but the anxiety surrounding it never lessens.

Ty Lee was told to be afraid of Azula. Maybe she should be. Yet, she knew Azula would never harm her no matter what; they were beyond that according to Ty Lee. Nobody could understand the bond they shared, or so she told it.

Still holding onto Azula although the dancing ended, Ty Lee leaned in, her nose dipping into the crevice of Azula's collarbone, trailing up the side of her neck, feeling the pump of her pulse point. Her blood surged like she was enraged even though she was silent and cold and statuesque.

Ty Lee kissed the flesh of her neck one more time before pulling back to look into her gilded eyes. Azula looked back. They both ignored the hurt.

"I love you, princess," said Ty Lee for the first time in a long time. "You're my life. I'm nothing without you, and I want to be with you for eternity, dancing to no music or whatever we do. Whatever you wanna do."

Azula knew she meant it. That scared her and maybe she should run, but she remained rooted in place as Ty Lee captured her lips with hers, kissing her with so much intensity and passion that Azula wondered if this love thing was so bad.

They meandered to the bed, breaking from their dancing posture. Ty Lee gripped her hips effortlessly and lifted her onto her lap, never breaking their kiss, Azula's thighs straddling hers, her hot core against the thin material of Ty Lee's clothes.

Ty Lee sucked on her top lip and then her bottom one, moaning at the sweet taste and soft texture. Never in her life had she tasted something so delicious.

Azula's hands ran through Ty Lee's hair, moving to unknot the braid with smooth, swift practiced fingers. A waterfall of brunette hair poured in the wake of those ivory hands. As they do, their lips dance together in a slow but firm rhythm.

Ty Lee hastened to remove their clothes before they could panic yet again and ruin something beautiful and happy and wonderful.

Azula barely noticed the removal of clothing until she pushed her breasts up against Ty Lee's. Ty Lee felt both of their nipples harden; eliciting a small whimper.

"I love you so, so much," Ty Lee whispered, her left hand sliding over Azula's shoulder blade and up to cup the back of her neck, crushing their lips together.

Azula's nails rake up Ty Lee's inner thigh, making her body shiver from the sensation. Ty Lee kissed her way along Azula's jaw to her ear, sucking the lobe between her wet lips. Azula's fingers flicker and pinch her nipple before swapping to the other breast. Ty Lee pulled back gently to kiss Azula's lips hard and fast, then dropped down to capture Azula's breast with her lips. Ty Lee twirled her tongue over and around her nipple, drawing a moan from the icy Fire Princess.

They went further and further and stained the pretty red silk sheets.


End file.
